


Save Me Once, Save You Twice

by offscreenmusings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Prompt: The first time Alex and Lena spend any significant time with each other, they bond over mutually saving each other's life. Except... It keeps happening, again and again and again.Or the four times Lena and Alex hang out after they save each other, and the one time they hang out anyway





	Save Me Once, Save You Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lola_McGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!!

It almost becomes a tradition between the two of them. Going out for drinks after a near death experience. Maybe it’s to celebrate, or dull their nerves, or maybe it’s just an excuse to get drunk.

The first time, Lena takes her to some high end bar, with a name she can’t pronounce, and whiskey so expensive she contemplates if she’ll still be able to get groceries later in the week. But Lena insists she's paying, as a thank you for saving her life.

“I recall you being a pretty good shot.” Alex reminds her against her insistence, even as she puts her credit card away. Not feeling so guilty that she won’t let Lena collect their bill. 

Lena tries not to bristle at the memory of shooting Corbin. The feeling of the cold metal grip in her hand as she pulled it free from her purse the moment Alex had stopped him from shooting her. She could still remember the sweat on her palm as she waited for her shot. Gently squeezing the trigger the moment Corbin put enough space between him and Alex that she wouldn’t risk her life. 

“Lillian insisted that I learn everything Lex did, so he would have someone to compete against. I guess it came in handy.”

“Remind me to send Lillian Luthor a thank you card.” Alex attempts to lighten the mood as she sips her whiskey, eyes almost rolling back in ecstasy as the ember liquid glides down her throat. “Whoa. That’s definitely not low shelf quality.” 

Lena laughs at the rasp of Alex’s voice from the warm burn. 

“When someone saves me from my brother, they get only the best.” 

“So you’ve thanked someone like this before?”

“No.” Lena smirks as she mimics Alex take a slow drink of her scotch, discreetly ignoring Alex’s surprised cough.

* * *

The second time, is at some dive bar Lena is pretty sure should be closed for health and safety reasons. But Alex insists that it is her turn to thank Lena, she did save her from CADMUS after all. Plus there’s no way she can afford Lena’s tastes, especially in the amount they drank last time. So Lena relents, and she finds herself sitting in a booth, staring at a tray of shots filled with clear liquid Alex must have ordered while she was looking the other way.

“To living another day.” Alex lifts a shot off the tray to clink against Lena’s, the two of them tapping the bottoms against the scratched wood table top in unison before throwing back the alcohol with little effort.

“Do you play pool?” Alex glances over her shoulder, noticing the conversation waning as Lena’s attention keeps drifting to the heated game happening behind her.

“I was known to win a game or two in college.” Lena smirks as Alex turns, bracing herself on the back on the booth to evaluate the two young men before shifting her attention back to Lena.

“Do you think we could beat them?” 

“We?” 

Lena lifts an eyebrow when Alex doesn’t answer. Her only reply, a flash of a smile as she pulls herself free of the booth, standing next to the table as she takes another shot and saunters off. Leaving Lena to stare after her as she matches Alex's shot and follows. 

“You’re a federal agent.” Lena hisses in Alex’s ear as she watches bills fall on the edge of table where all the players can see. 

“They don’t know that.” 

Even tipsy, they win two of three games, Alex happily claiming the pile of bills that only grew since the first game started. 

“I think you’re forgetting something.” Lena whispers, her lips against the shell of Alex’s ear, like it’s some big secret. 

“What?”

“I helped you win.” Lena laughs as she easily pulls a few bills free of Alex’s hands in her shock.

* * *

The third time they compromise. Both of them agreeing on some night club they had never been to, neither eager for a repeat performance of the other’s hangout choice. 

“To living another day.” Lena shouts over the loud bass, the flashing lights a little less obnoxious from their spots in the VIP section. 

“You hardly came close to dying, Luthor. I only pushed you out of the way of falling debris.”

“ _After_ you took a bullet in your vest for me.” 

Lena rolls her eyes when Alex just shrugs and takes her shot. “Are we dancing?”

Passing Alex a third shot, they tap the white table top together and throw their heads back. Lena intertwining her fingers with Alex’s as she tugs her to her feet, leading the way down the stairs to the dance floor. Letting go in favour of throwing her hands over her head, swaying with the music as she makes herself a spot on the crowded dance floor. The two of them circling around each other as a couple songs pass.

Alex drifting closer as the crowd around her presses in, feeling like she finds some space as moves in closer to Lena. Her hands naturally drifting to Lena’s hips as she looks around the dance floor, not feeling as comfortable with all these unfamiliar bodies as she did before J’onn recruited her. Her mind snapping back when Lena loops her arms around her neck, taking Alex’s absent minded advance as an invitation to dance closer. So much closer. Her bare knee slipping between Alex’s black jeans, her skirt hiking slightly with the adjustment. 

Their hips moving together to the music, now falling on deaf ears as she watches blood red lips lip-sync along, surprised that the CEO knows the song at all. Drawn forward, Alex presses her forehead against Lena’s, sweat sticking against their hair as they both watch their bodies flushed together, their breath meeting in small pants. 

When the song ends, Lena pulls away, casually pushing her hair from her forehead, “I need water.” 

Keeping a hand on Alex to keep from losing her in the crowd, Lena leads them back up to the VIP section.

* * *

The fourth time, Alex knocks on Lena’s door, waiting patiently with a bottle of the most expensive scotch she’s ever purchased. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought you could use this.” Alex holds up the bottle of scotch for inspection, entering the apartment when Lena opens the door the remainder of the way.

“I already have scotch, Alex.” 

“Yeah. Well I didn’t know what else to get you.” Stripping off her leather coat, Alex hangs it on the back of a stool before she settles across the kitchen island from Lena. “And I wanted to make sure you were ok after this afternoon…”

“My mother tried to have me killed today, how do you think I feel?”

Alex doesn’t answer, taking in Lena’s already glossy eyes and near empty wine bottle on the counter. 

“Kara said you haven’t answered her calls.”

“I haven’t felt much like talking.” 

Sliding off the stool Alex grabs the bottle she brought, taking it with her as she grabs an extra glass off the counter and moves to the couch. 

“What are you doing?” Lena snarls as Alex lifts the remote and points it at the TV, watching it flicker to life.

“You said you didn’t want to talk, so we’re not talking.” 

Sighing, Lena tucks her bottle of wine under her arm as she takes another sip from her glass before moving to join Alex on the couch. Sitting on the far end, her feet tucked up in between them. 

As they sit in silence, the bottles slowly getting lower, Alex grabs a blanket off the couch, throwing it over her legs, holding it open for Lena to move a little closer to tuck her toes against Alex’s leg. Relaxing further into the couch, Lena gradually moves closer into Alex. Eventually finding her way into a sleeping position, head pressed into the arm of the couch, legs over Alex’s lap, ass pressed against her hip. 

Taking the time to finish her last glass of scotch, Alex gently slides out from under Lena’s legs. Quietly moving around the kitchen in search of a large glass to fill with water and a couple painkillers to put next to Lena’s bed before coming to shake her shoulder. Eventually giving up on trying to get her awake enough to walk, Alex lifts Lena, slowly carrying her down the hall, careful to keep from hitting any corners she hasn’t had the opportunity to memorize. 

Settling Lena in bed, Alex draws the blanket up over her shoulders, hoping the woman would be comfortable enough to sleep in her stretchy pants and sweatshirt. 

“Don’t go.” Alex stops at the brush of fingers at the back of her t-shirt. 

“What?” She whispers, silently wondering if she had misheard the quiet request.

“I don’t want to be alone.” Lena mumbles into the pillow, shifting impatiently to find a comfortable position.

“It’s ok Lena. I’ll be out on the couch when you wake up.” 

“No.” 

Alex sighs, “Do you want me to stay in here?” 

This time there is no answer, only an extremely slow nod of Lena’s head as she releases a puff of air. 

“Okayyy.” Alex looks around Lena’s room, hoping she’s guessing right as she opens the top drawer of a dresser. Sighing in relief as she spots what could only be cotton pajama shorts. Changing her pants for the shorts, Alex climbs into the opposite side, shivering at the cool sheets against her bare legs. Trying not to fidget when Lena rolls over into the middle of the bed. 

“Thank you.” Lena whispers, her eyes opening slightly in an attempt to look Alex in the eyes.

“To living another day.” Alex rolls onto her side to watch Lena snort in amusement, her eyes drifting closed again as she lets sleep wash over her.

* * *

“So who’s paying tonight?” Lena says as she slides into the booth of Alex’s bar, wondering how she let herself be convinced to return. 

“I thought you were.”

“Technically, you didn’t save me. Supergirl saved both of us from that collapsing building.” Lena crossed her arms, eyebrow quirked in amusement, “plus I’ve saved your life more times than you’ve saved me.” 

Alex laughs, “How do you figure that? Corbin,” Alex flicks up her index finger.

“Random gunner.” Alex flicks out a second finger.

“Hardly a random gunner, that was Lex’s quarterly assassination attempt.” 

Alex stares at her for a moment before she cracks up laughing, and flicking out a third finger, “and Lillian.” 

There’s an awkward moment of silence before Lena nudges one of Alex’ fingers, “I recall I saved you from Corbin too, so that makes us even.”

“That’s still twice I’ve saved you.”

“And I saved you from CADMUS.”

“That’s two to one Luthor, you’re paying.” 

Leans sighs as she leans back admitting defeat, as she notices a group heading for the pool table. 

“Or…” Lena nods, “they could pay.” 

Alex turns to follow her nod, smiling as she sees the group. 

This time they win all three games, shrugging off the desperate requests for another round of best out of three. The two of them returning to their booth after swinging by the bar for their first round. 

“To living another day.” Alex lifts her glass holding it against Lena’s.

“To living another day.” 

The winnings disappear in a few rounds, and a couple hours of conversation. 

“Lena.” Alex sits with her shoulder snug against Lena’s, “You’re gonna have to start paying up if you want to keep drinking.”

“I have a better idea.” Lena brushes her fingers against the inside Alex’s wrist. Her touches growing more confident through the night, enjoying the way goose bumps appear at the slightest touch. “I still have the scotch you bought.” 

“Yeah?” Alex freezes awkwardly, the corners of the mouth twitching under Lena’s heavy glance. 

“Yeah.” Lena whispers, turning her hand palm up on the table in silent offer. Picking up her glass Alex swirls the last mouthful of whiskey around her glass, watching the liquid intently before throwing it back in one solid motion. Her hand sliding into Lena’s gentle grip, following her out of the booth, and the bar.


End file.
